


Важное дело

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Toriya</p><p>Примечания: Фанфик был написан на Mafia Wars за команду 5927 team</p>
    </blockquote>





	Важное дело

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Toriya
> 
> Примечания: Фанфик был написан на Mafia Wars за команду 5927 team

Емицу был еще жив: ранен, обездвижен, но жив.

— Мы приняли решение, и ты тоже, сынок, — напоминал он, пока мог говорить. — Не забывай — мы все получим шанс прожить нашу реальность заново. Все, и я, и ты. — Емицу коснулся пальцами его руки.

Тсуна кивнул. В последние дни он совершенно успокоился. Перестал переживать, задавать вопросы самому себе, винить себя.

— Я знаю, пап. Ну, до завтра, — он мягко сжал пальцы отца, поднялся и вышел, не стараясь сегодня сбежать быстрее. Не стараясь скрыть слезы, ярость, отчаяние. Он все сделал, что хотел, разобрался с делами, осталось только одно, самое последнее, но важное.

Тсуна спустился на лифте в подземный этаж госпиталя. Последнего, где человек Вонголы мог еще подпольно получить лечение.

Тсуна сел в машину.

— Как обычно? — уточнил водитель. Тсуна кивнул, поймав его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

Машина тронулась, выруливая из гаража. Когда они выбрались на улицу, мимо поползли стеклянные стены небоскребов, яркие магазинные витрины. Ехать нужно было подворотнями, как раньше — по главным проспектам — не получалось. Мильфиоре повсюду. И пусть они пока не объявили войну открыто, фактически она уже идет. С того дня, как погибли аркобалено, с того дня, как погиб отец Ямамото. Тсуна прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, что смерть потихоньку пробирается в его грудь, замедляет биение сердца, и только голова пока работала ясно.

Когда район Хакато остался позади, машина вильнула на узкую боковую дорогу и остановилась у одноэтажного неприметного здания. Тут теперь они и жили. Хранители и Десятый. Ворота гаража со скрипом сложились, машина поехала по спуску в темное нутро надежно укрытого бункера — последний оплот сопротивления.

Внизу Тсуна выбрался из салона, прошел обычную проверку и обработку. Надо бы помыться и переодеться, но дело важнее. Главное дело. То, от чего он так долго увиливал.

Он направился по коридору прямиком в комнату под номером одиннадцать пятьдесят пять. Цифры, горевшие на подкорке.

Тсуна неслышно отворил дверь. Гокудера сидел к нему спиной, за роялем. Тсуна подошел, подвинул стул и сел рядом.

— Десятый… — в голосе Гокудеры было столько надежды, что Тсуне стало не по себе. Гокудера ничего не знал о плане. И знать не должен. Так надо. Тсуна заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Ну что, научишь меня играть? — спросил с почти искренней веселостью. Ему было хорошо здесь и сейчас, рядом с Гокудерой. Тсуна взглянул в его лицо. Такое красивое, почти идеальное, какое бывает только у метисов. Тсуна любил это лицо, теплое, ясное, и всегда ощущал непонятную радость и успокоение, когда вдруг ловил его взглядом на церемонии или совете.

Гокудера поднял брови:

— Значит, все совсем плохо? Встреча с Бьякураном — ловушка?

«Догадался», — с запоздалым сожалением подумал Тсуна. Но отступать было некуда.

— Не будем об этом. Давай, ты же всегда мечтал меня научить, сколько лет долбил, как это полезно и важно, так вот он я — учи, — ухмыльнулся Тсуна, осторожно взял его руку в свою и положил на клавиши — такой смешной детский жест. — Гокудера-кун.

Тот посмотрел на их сплетенные пальцы. Облизал губы, зажмурился, и когда открыл глаза, ужаса в них больше не было.

— Ладно. Но только ты слушайся, Десятый, — попросил Гокудера. Тсуна с готовностью кивнул. Гокудера поднялся со стула и встал за спиной.

— Начнем с посадки. Спина прямая. Отличная осанка, Десятый, — Гокудера положил ладонь ему между лопаток, и Тсуна повел плечами — приятная дрожь прошла по спине до затылка.

— Теперь руки, — Гокудера убрал руку со спины, обошел Тсуну слева и наклонился. Теперь уже он накрыл его кисть своей.

— Руку ставим вот так, — собрал пальцы Тсуны горкой, — представь что ты держишь маленькое яблоко. Все пальцы пронумерованы. Большой — первый, мизинец пятый.

Тсуна следил за тем, как Гокудера касается его пальцев по очереди, и с трудом заставлял себя сосредоточиться на словах. Волосы Гокудеры касались щеки, от него пахло свежо и горько. Трудно было сдержаться и не прижаться губами к его скуле.

От кистей к плечам, и дальше — прямо в сердце разливалось тепло, приятным тянущим напряжением отдавая в пах. Тсуна вздохнул. Вместо того, чтобы еще один последний раз лечь вместе, они собираются играть гаммы. Он взглянул на Гокудеру: брови сведены у переносицы, взгляд сосредоточенный и серьезный, рот приоткрыт.

— Не отвлекайся! — возмутился Гокудера, но тут же смутился. — Извини, но за инструментом я командую. Не обижайся, Десятый.

— Да не вопрос! Я только за!

Гокудера удовлетворенно кивнул, вернулся на свое место и снова взял руку Тсуны в свою.

— Большой палец на до, это первая позиция, — Тсуна поморщился — Гокудера с силой надавил на палец, устанавливая на нужную клавишу.

— Для знакомства с клавиатурой, разминки и беглости пальцев — у нас гаммы. Простейшая До-мажор. По очереди от до первой октавы до до пятой всеми пальцами, — Гокудера мягко подвинул Тсуну плечом и показал — его пальцы летали по клавишам, легкие, тонкие.

— Теперь ты, — Тсуна поставил пальцы на клавиши. А Гокудера продолжал:

— Я буду проговаривать. Готов? Первый — до, второй — ре, третий — ми, перенос первым — фа, вторым — соль, третьим — ля, четвертым — си, пятым — до. Все — это октава!

Тсуна жал на нужную клавишу, пальцы были словно из ваты, так трудно. Перенос совсем не получался, но Гокудера оказался терпеливым учителем. Правда Тсуне больше нравилось, когда он поправляет ему руку, чем сам процесс извлечения музыки из непокорного инструмента.

— Хорошо, — наконец сжалился Гокудера. — Давай сыграем что-то простенькое. Сначала я покажу, а потом ты повторишь. Вот например, Frere Jacques. Начали.

Тсуна хмыкнул. Братец Джон. Французский входил в обязательную программу обучения по Реборну.

— Диктую! Первый на до, третий, снова на до! — командовал Гокудера, стараясь поправлять его каждый раз, когда Тсуна касался клавиш.

— Ну ладно, хватит.

Тсуна положил руки на колени. Ему нравилось подчиняться Гокудере, хотя бы сейчас, прижиматься к нему плечом, слушать его голос. Гокудера принялся рассказывать про доли, но Тсуна не слушал, все смотрел, как тот отбивает пальцами ритм, как быстро и плавно двигаются его кисти. В груди стало больно. «Как жаль, что мы с тобой скоро расстанемся», — подумал вдруг Тсуна. Да, у них из прошлого будет шанс, да — другие они еще много лет проведут вместе. Но это будет потом.

— Тебе неинтересно, давай я лучше сыграю.

Тсуна очнулся и перевел взгляд с рук Гокудеры на его лицо. Тот улыбался, и Тсуна улыбнулся в ответ. От нежности все внутри переворачивалось.

— Ну сыграй, — согласился Тсуна. Он хотел добавить: «Люблю смотреть на тебя, когда ты играешь. Люблю….», — но не сказал. А может быть, говорить ничего и не надо было. Все и так понятно.

И хотя оба они знали, что научиться играть за один день нельзя, никого такая мелочь не волновала. Главное — Тсуна исполнил давнюю мечту Гокудеры, разделил его музыку на двоих. И ему нравилось сидеть за пианино плечом к плечу с Гокудерой, чувствовать его сухую горячую ладонь поверх своей руки.

Он не мог и не хотел сейчас говорить о будущем. Он слушал Голубой Дунай и улыбался.


End file.
